Ghost of You
by smile1
Summary: Damon/Elena one parter.My rewrite of episode 2x08 "Rose." What if Damon's profession of love came when Elena's necklace was right where it belonged and Stefan's bite made her wounds just that more deep? "I can wait forever, you know."


**Disclaimer: I do not own the book or television series _The Vampire Diaries_. All I own is my imagination.**

**A/N: **It's been a while again, but lately I've found myself with more things to do than I have time, unfortunately. Writing remains a passion of mine, so a story will surface every now and then, as did this one. It's based on episode 2x08 "Rose." I altered the events just a little, adding a tad more drama and blood in order to steer the plotline in a more favorable direction for Damon and Elena.

* * *

**Ghost of You**

"_And I'll never quite be the same as I was before…"_

Elijah lunged at her, throwing his full body on top of her and Elena had no choice but to go down with him. The sudden weight was too much and although she couldn't see the strength he exuded in invisible waves, she had felt it the second he had stepped into the building. He was old and genuinely scared her, for good reason because he desperately wanted her. Alive, but if he drained some of her blood, she would become easier to lug around. She struggled as if her life depended on it, but knew it was of no use and that she was just wasting her energy. His teeth tore open her skin and she felt them sink deeper and deeper into her neck.

A moan escaped her, but before he could get a good amount of her blood in him, he was pulled off her. It was Stefan who attempted to fling Elijah across the room, jumping on top of him when it failed, fangs out and growling. Elijah wasn't intimidated and simply extended his hand and brought it to Stefan's chest. With a single push Stefan was on the floor beside her. Elijah looked annoyed as he got back to his feet and strolled back over to her again. But before he fully reached her, he was hit from the side as Damon's body slammed into his and forced him against a wall.

With the surprise factor as his advantage, Damon held out his hand towards Stefan, who was now on his knees beside Elena, fighting his inner demon, nostrils flaring and breathing heavily. He ran his tongue across his fangs and seemed only mildly aware as Damon snapped his fingers and called his name impatiently. He was indicating to a smashed beam near Stefan, but it was Elena who gritted her teeth together and reached for it, using all of her weight to slide it over to Damon. With minimum effort, he picked it up and ran it through Elijah's heart.

Elena prepared to close her eyes to the macabre scene, but Stefan blocked her view before she had to. She looked up at him towering over her, able to catch a glimpse of his face before he went for her. His body landed on top of her as he forced her back down, an unexpected and harsh movement. "Stefan," she said his name as calmly as she could when she felt his teeth graze the raw skin of her neck. She pushed at his chest after which she frantically reached for his face. "Stefan, no!" she told him.

He mumbled against her skin, "I'm so sorry, Elena. I just can't…" He licked his lips, teeth gleaming. "It's your blood…" She gasped and the rest of his words were smothered as his teeth slid into her skin like it was butter. It was a painless process because he had drunk from her a few times before, but it was different now. He wasn't merely taking a few drops; he was drinking hungrily.

It couldn't have lasted for more than a few seconds before Damon pulled his brother off her. He was slung against the wall opposite from her with brute force and Damon crouched down beside her, purposely cutting off the view she had of Stefan. "Elena, hey," he got her attention as she slowly sat up. His eyes sought out hers. "Are you okay?" She wanted to nod and reassure him, but at the sight of all the blood that was drying on her skin and seeped into her clothes, she shook her head. "I don't know." The wound in her neck was throbbing and she couldn't bring herself to bring her fingers to it to see how severe the damage was. "Is he dead?" she asked Damon softly, who simply nodded. He got back up and held out his hand to her. She reached for it and caught a sight of Stefan as he sat on the floor, looking like his usual self now that the blood had been spilled. She wanted to ask if he was okay, but bit her tongue this time.

She let Damon help her up and for a second or two she just leaned against him, taking a moment to deal with what had happened: the blood, the pain, the fear. Life with vampires in it was too much at times and unlike a horror flick, she couldn't just turn this part of her life off whenever she chose to. "I want to go home." The vocalization fell in an uncomfortable spot somewhere between a demand and a plea and Damon just nodded. He snaked an arm around her waist to help support her weight, but Elena took a step backwards and shook her head. "That won't be necessary. I'm fine, really," she added. She looked down at her bloodstained hands. "It's just blood."

She couldn't bring herself to look over at Stefan as she shuffled towards the door, though her stomach wasn't coping with the aftermath well, nor was her body. Her knees buckled and she lost her footing. She landed on her hands and knees and she felt like throwing up. Her body heaved and she felt her muscles contract. She coughed and prepared herself for the foul taste, but nothing came out. It was a false alarm. Thank God, because she was exhausted, emotionally mostly. She heard Stefan scamper to his feet and take a step or two in her direction, but Damon put himself in front of him, his back to his brother as he crouched back down to her level.

"You might want to rethink the necessary part," he said to her, though his tone wasn't anything but mild as he thoughtfully rubbed just beneath her shoulders. "I suggest you temporarily ignore your stubborn streak and allow me to escort you to the car, okay?" He waited for her to nod before gently grabbing her by her sides and helping her up.

She briefly turned to face Stefan. "I'm fine," she told him again, unable to ignore the concern and regret that was projected in every part of his body.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know," she said with a nod.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He took a step forward and she took one back, offering up an apologetic look. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't and looked away.

"Make sure she's safe," he directed to Damon.

"I can't see how I can do any more damage than you've already done," he quipped, the comment hitting Stefan where it hurt now that the amusement was left out of it.

Elena watched as Stefan's bottom lip twitched and he snarled at Damon, torn between the sympathy and understanding she managed to bring up for Stefan and the approval she felt for Damon's protectiveness.

"Oh, retract your fangs, Dracula," Damon told him with a roll of his eyes. "A few drops of blood and you lose control… haven't we been down this road before?"

"Damon." Her tone didn't cut too deep, but it got the desired effect.

"Fine," Damon began, "I admit my timing was distastefully off." He looked from Elena to Stefan. "I'll get her home…" He tightened his hold around Elena's waist and maneuvered her to the door before looking over at his brother again. "…without biting her."

And they were out the door.

"You didn't have to be so mean."

Damon snorted, holding on to her as he opened the passenger door of his car. "And you didn't have to be so considerate of his feelings," he let her know, keeping a watchful eye on her as she climbed into the seat.

Elena bit her lip, opening her mouth again when he had also gotten into the car. "He didn't mean to."

He started the car and pulled out the driveway. "Look, I know this is not what you want or need to hear right now, but yes he did, Elena. My brother has a large amount of self control and he has managed to keep that self control for an annoyingly long time. Of course that all went out the window the first time he had a drop of your blood."

He had kept his eyes on the road until now. They were gleaming with thoughts he shouldn't be having. She felt uncomfortable under the weight of his gaze and turned her own away, her fingers going to the wound in her neck again. The blood had dried up.

"So, to not change the subject, I've heard from the horse's mouth himself that you've been feeding him your blood."

She didn't react the way he expected her to react. She merely shrugged. "A little every day. He wanted to build up a tolerance, the way Katherine built up one to vervain. It made sense."

Damon tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and repeated her words, "It made sense. …Uh, I never thought my brother would use you as his own personal lab rat, a very irresistible lab rat, I admit, but still a lab rat."

Elena sighed. "It's not like it's any of your business."

"Oh, really now," he shot at her cynically, with a smile to match. "Do you know anyone else who can protect you from a blood crazed vampire? And the werewolf doesn't count. Plus, whether I'm proud of it or not, he's my brother." He was silent for a few seconds and she rested her forehead against the cool glass of the window, her breath fogging it up. "Did you take any of his blood?"

"No."

"Good, otherwise you would've been one step closer to becoming his vampire bride and having both you and Katherine being vampires would lead to too many complications."

Elena sighed. "Damon, could you just not talk to me for the remainder of the car ride? I'm too tired to get into a discussion with you about the morality behind me giving Stefan my blood and how it backfired on me. You're probably right about everything, but—"

"You just got attacked by your sort of boyfriend after just escaping being scarified by one of the oldest vampires that still walks the earth, got it."

She nodded, not looking at Damon. She shut her eyes instead, not wanting to shed any tears right now. He placed a hand on her knee, not removing it until they had reached their destination.

She got out of the car without saying a word, closing the door softly after which she hurried over to the front door. She slipped inside the house without looking back, putting on a happy face for Bonnie and Jeremy who were waiting for her. When she finally excused herself to go take a shower, she was glad to be by herself. The shower was the most wonderful and excruciating experience at the same time. The warm water was the best remedy she could ask for after such a horrific day, but it gave her too much time to think about it all. 'Why me?' was a pointless thought as it was answered quickly enough: she was an ancestor of Katherine and that was something that couldn't be changed. She should be grateful to have vampires, witches, and werewolves in her life as it would be these supernatural beings only that would be able to save her life, if her life was worth so many others that was.

She finally stepped out of the shower, knowing that eventually she would have to. The wounds didn't hurt as much anymore thanks to one of Bonnie's spells and once the blood had been washed off, she didn't look like a complete victim. She put on some loose-fitting shorts to sleep in and a tank top. She walked into her room, ready to crawl into bed, but nothing ever went smoothly, though it was a relief to find Damon waiting for her and not Stefan.

"You ran out of the car like your life depended on it," he directed at her.

"I know." Elena went to sit beside him on the bed. "It's not you, it's—"

"My brother," he finished for her.

"How is he?"

"Oh, you know, about ready to stake himself over what he did to you… Normally I would say it's overly dramatic." He clasped his hands together. "But in this particular case, it serves him right. And somewhere you agree with me. You know," he went on when she didn't say anything, "it's actually rather refreshing, to be the cuddly vampire for once." He flashed Elena a smile. "And as if my actions tonight don't speak in my favor enough, I brought you a little something. " Damon reached in his pocket and pulled out her necklace.

"I thought I had lost it." She reached for it but he held it out of her reach. She looked him in the eyes and he dropped the chain into her hands with a sigh. "So, have I earned my friend spot back yet?" he asked, watching her put on the necklace." Don't get me wrong, Elena, I'd do anything for you, but being on good terms with you would be preferable." He gave her a longing look before getting up.

She got up too, stopping him right before he could disappear out of the window.

"I never thanked you for saving my life. For some reason, you're always there when it matters."

"For good reason," he corrected her. "And you're welcome." He turned to smile at her. "You're not exactly vampire bride material, not malicious enough."

"But sometimes that's necessary to survive," she realized out loud. "In the world I live in."

His face turned serious again, his expression almost apologetic as he nodded. "For you, I can see how that is an unfortunate twist."

"Stop, Damon. " Elena shrugged. "You're not as evil as you proclaim to be."

"I'm evil when I need to be, when it counts. It's survival of the fittest and unfortunately you're not ranking too high, but with me on your side, your chances go up."

"But even you're not invincible." She nodded in understanding. "Can I tell you a secret though?" He nodded and she took a step towards him. "I am going to pretend that you are."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. " He added a smile so the message would come across the right away. "You'll be okay," he reassured her. "Your wounds will heal, of course I could accelerate the process by giving you some of my blood."

Elena shook her head and draped an arm across her stomach. "Please, I've seen enough blood. I was covered in it—" She cut herself off by placing her hand over her mouth before lowering herself onto her bed.

"I know it gets too much," he voiced while sitting down beside her. "The best I can do is protect your life with my own and give my life to save yours if necessary, something I would do for you."

"No." She looked at him. "I won't let you."

He scoffed. "I'd like to see you try and stop me. That'd surely be entertaining."

"Damon," she almost whined and he bit back a smile, "what happened to the superiority complex you have when it comes to use mere mortals?"

"I've become more tolerant," he acknowledged with a nod. "But you must also know that you aren't just another human. My brother loved you as soon as he saw you, as did I."

_It was out there now._

"Damon…"

"I'm just saying it now that I have the courage to."

She pressed her leg against his and their sides were touching in a comforting and intimate way and felt close to him and safe.

"While I'm on this path of honesty," he continued, "I was planning on pouring out my heart to you in an uncharacteristic way after which I would compel you to forget it all before I put your necklace back on. All so I would feel better, but without all the emotional strings attached. I was a selfish notion really, but," he paused and softly bumped his knee against hers, "I think that my actual decision also shows my growth as an undead person, don't you think?"

"After killing my brother, your progress needs to be on the rise."

He sighed. "We're still on that, looking back before we can move forwards? I propose we talk about something new, something fresh." He got up and clapped his hands together as she let out a full breath again. She had been tingling all over, too wrapped up in their closeness to focus on the conversation. Her heartbeat had been too much of a nuisance.

"Like my recently professed unselfish love for you," he proclaimed, turning to look at her.

She bravely caught his gaze with her own. "We both know there's nothing new or fresh about that topic, Damon."

Her response came as somewhat of a surprise, though they both knew where he had stood very early on in their unconventional relationship.

"And that's about all I have to say about it." She shrugged. "There's no point in beating a dead horse."

He wrinkled his nose in faux disgust. "Bringing in the animal cruelty is a bit much, don't you think? Especially considering that I'm the humane one and it's really my brother who maims animals, on purpose might I add."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Goodnight, Damon," she signaled the abrupt end of their conversation. She began maneuvering herself backwards on the bed, ready for the day to be completely done. She was relieved to see that Damon had disappeared just as suddenly, although the relief didn't get the chance to sink in as she felt her back hit against something solid. She attempted to move from his grasp, but his arm was wrapped around her stomach before she could do so, keeping her in place, although she didn't have enough energy or will to really put up any kind of fight. Instead she rested back against him, his jean clad legs resting alongside hers. His free hand was making its way up the side of her arm. She shivered against him. "Damon," she tried, her heartbeat speeding up just a little when she felt him brush her hair away from one side of her face.

"Shhh," he told her, his lips against her ear before he pressed them softly against her collarbone and her neck, thoughtfully remembering to do so on the side of her neck that had remained untouched. "I just wanted to wish you goodnight."

Before she could reply, he had already detangled himself from her.

"I can wait forever, you know," were Damon's last words before he headed for the window and disappeared.

* * *

**Please review? **With this one piece, I decided that Damon and Elena needed a little breather before facing what was to come in 2x09 "Katerina." I hope I did them justice. :) I feel like I have to apologize for the messy penmanship. What can I say, I try, but I can always do better. Please leave behind a review? Your opinions and/or critique is more than welcome.


End file.
